Reid's Fear
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Derek finally tells Reid how he feels, but things don't go the way he planned. can Garcia fix things before it's too late? anginsty at first, but fluff in the end also mention of rape Slash Morgan/Reid don't like don't read.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Description:** Derek finally tells Reid how he feels, but things don't go the way he planned.

Being on the wrong side of things always makes you wonder and after seeing so many murders and so many cases you began to wonder about your life. That's exactly what SSA Derek Morgan is doing now. He is sitting at his desk trying his very best to concentrate on his paperwork, but his eyes and mind began to drift off towards Spencer Reid the one person who he never expected to fall in love with, but he just couldn't help what his heart felt. It has been a couple of months sense they found him and saved him from the clutches of their Unsub who wanted nothing more then to hurt him. Anger was building up against the person who had hurt Spencer shaking his head he sighed and looked back down. About an hour later he saw Reid getting up from his desk he gathered his things saying good night to everyone and left. Prentiss watched the whole exchange between Derek and Reid for a brief moment as did JJ and Garcia they exchanged worried looks then sighed.

"Why can't those too just stop dancing around each other and get together already?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, but the sooner they do the better everyone will be" Came Hotch's voice from behind them they jumped and turned.

"Hotch! Warn us next time! Please!" JJ stated.

"Sorry didn't mean to scar you girls" Hotch said amused.

"So you agree then?" Prentiss asked he nodded.

"Yes those too are so much in love that it's ridiculous they haven't done anything yet" Hotch said.

The girls nodded and turned back to watch Derek. He gathered his papers and decided it was time for him to go home as well. He looked over and found his friends staring at him he smiled as they smiled back he walked over and handed Hotch his finished file saying his thanks he told him to go home and get some much needed rest. Derek wasn't one to argue so he did as he was told. Once he arrived home he walked over to feed Clooney who had jumped up happy to see him. Just as he was about to sit down his doorbell rang he walked over to get it and found Garcia on the other side. He ushered her in saying her thanks.

"Hey baby girl! What are you doing here?" Derek asked. "Why don't you sit, relax and have a drink with me?" Derek asked

"No thanks Der. I'll only be a minute" Garcia said with a smile.

"Ok doll spill" Derek said.

"Tell him! You have to tell him Derek!" Garcia bluntly put it Derek opened his mouth, but she stopped him "No don't go giving me the 'I don't know what you are talking about' speech because it's not going to work muffin. We all see the way you look at him and we also see the way he looks at you! Baby the sooner you tell him the better you both will be" Garcia said as she took a breath she turned and walked to the door not giving him the chance to argue "Remember what I said" with that she was gone.

Derek stood there wondering what the hell just happened. He shook his head closing the door behind him he turned too see Clooney standing there wagging his tail Derek smiled softly bending down to pet him. Clooney barked as if to say 'I agree with her' then turned and patted away. Derek watched him then sighed.

"You think I should too huh boy?" Derek asked Clooney barked once again. "Alright alright I'm going" and then Derek was off.

Reid sat on his couch reading and trying to get his mind off of things. He was far too agitated to sit still any longer. Truth is he was in love with Derek, but he just couldn't...his doorbell ran bringing him out of his musings Reid put his book down got up and answered the door very cautiously he was surprised to see Derek on the other side.

"Hey pretty boy! can I come in?" Derek greeted then asked Reid was stunned, but nodded the same.

"Hey Morgan what's up?" Reid asked Derek fiddled with his key's for a moment before sighing.

"Reid there is something I have to tell you" Derek said.

"Ok! You want to sit?" Reid asked Derek swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah sure" with that Derek walked over to the couch and sat down Reid sat in the chair in front of him he took a deep breath and began "Reid over the years I have noticed some changes in me at first I didn't know what to think about it, but it began growing gradually and well the truth is I have fallen in love with you" Derek said Reid sat there stunned and frightened those words triggered something he so wanted to forget.

"Derek that isn't funny! How could you play with me like that?" Reid stated angrily. Derek looked up at him in wonder.

"What? Play with you? Reid...Spencer I-" but Derek didn't get a chance to finish before Reid stood up.

"No! Get out" Reid yelled Derek was stunned.

"But..."

"OUT!" Reid screamed Derek shook his head his tears threatened to fall.

"Fine" with that Derek was gone.

Reid leaned against the door as his tears fell. How could Derek do that? Playing with his heart just like...shaking his head he sighed and walked into this bedroom and fell asleep. Derek drove he just drove. He couldn't believe it all went wrong he new he should have never told Reid. He found himself parked outside Garcia's house he got out and walked up knocking on the door. Garcia answered shortly.

"Derek? What are you doing here so late?" Garcia asked sleepily.

"Baby girl I-" Derek croaked out Garcia was immediately awake.

"Derek what happened? What's wrong" Garcia asked taking him inside sitting him down on the couch.

"Garcia who is it?" came Kevins voice.

"It's Derek! I'll be there in a bit" Garcia yelled out then turned her attention back on Derek "Now what happened?"

"I told him! I told him everything. How I felt and all" Derek said.

"And?" Garcia pushed.

"And he yelled at me telling me to get out. He accused me of 'playing with him like that' baby girl I new it was a mistake he didn't love me like that" Derek said he broke down Garcia pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Derek honey it's going to be ok. He's probably just scared after what happened with the Unsub and all" Garcia said.

"I'm going home! I've kept you up enough good night baby girl" Derek said and he left.

Garcia sat there for a moment then she gathered her clothes putting them on she grabbed her key's and headed for Reid's. She was going to find out why he acted the way he did one way or another. She arrived shortly after seeing the lights off, but she didn't care she was going to talk to him rather he liked it or not. She got out walked up to his apartment door and banged hard on it.

"Spencer William Reid you open this door right now" Garcia yelled out. Moments later the door opened to Reid standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Garcia? What are you doing here?" Reid asked. Garcia pushed her way in as he closed the door she turned to him.

"Sit! Now" she ordered.

"Garcia it's almost 3 in the morning can't this wait?" Reid asked sitting down as did she. he wanted to go back to bed.

"No! Derek told me what happened all I want to know is why you pushed him away when you and he clearly love each other" Garcia demanded.

"Garcia please don't. He doesn't love me! He's just playing with me and I don't take too well with that" Reid said "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed"

"Oh no your not! Your sitting down now and explaining to me why you think that Derek of all people would do that to you" Garcia growled "And don't try to avoid it because I will get the truth one way or another" She threatened Reid sighed and sat down.

"It happened in high school and collage. With two different guys. The first one came up to me and said that he had fallen in love with me and wanted too meet me in the locker room so we could talk and me being so trusting I agreed. I walked into the locker room and well he pinned me down on the bench he told me that he lied, but he wasn't going to let me go until he got what he wanted and when I got to collage the same thing happened again! You would think I would have learned the first time, but I didn't!" Reid said as a tear escaped his eyes.

"Reid what did they do to you?" Garcia asked gently she was afraid to know. Reid looked up at her then back down.

"They raped me" he replied "And when Derek said those words everything just came rushing back"

Garcia gasped in shock she rushed to him and drew him into a hug "Oh my jr-g-man I am soooo sorry that happened, but you know Derek would never ever hurt you like that" Garcia stated.

"I know I was just so scared and now I've ruined our friendship" Reid said as he sobbed.

The next morning after Garcia had left Reid's she had a mission to do. She was going to get her two favorite boys together and force Reid to tell Derek why he had freaked out in the first place. She strolled in just as Derek had done moments ago. He said his hello's and good mornings and sat down as he completely ignored Reid she could see the tears in his eyes as he looked away. She watched for a moment as Reid tired to talk to him as he gave him a cold stare he turned and slowly walked to his desk she could see the tears coming down that's when she had enough She stormed over to Derek's desk as he looked up.

"Hey baby doll what can I do for you?" Derek asked her.

"Come with me now" Garcia demanded Derek looked at her then followed.

"Ok Garcia what gives?" Derek asked.

"I talked to Reid last night and I think you need to talk to him and hear him out" Garcia said.

"No! I have nothing else to say to him" Derek replied with venom in his voice.

"Derek Morgan so help me if you do not talk to him and allow him to tell you why he acted the way he did then I will have no choice, but to force you too listen and you don't want me doing that. got it?" Garcia growled angrily at him.

"Fine!" Derek said he stomped over to Reid.

"Reid let's go" Derek said grabbing him by the arm.

"W-Where are we going?" Reid asked.

"Somewhere to talk" was his only reply. He pushed Reid into the breakroom closing the door behind him. He turned to Reid the silence was defining.

"Derek I'm sorry about last night" Reid finally said after a long silence.

"What for? You made your feelings known pretty clear" Derek said coldly.

"Derek please let me explain..." Reid began

"No Reid there is no explaining I told you that I loved you and got it blown up in my face, but I guess it was a mistake and one I will not make again because I only got my heart broken and there is nothing you can do to change things and so there is nothing more for me to say" Derek said and he turned to walk out. He had just got his hand on the door when he heard the words he never thought he would hear.

"I was raped" Reid said Derek froze in his spot. He released the handle on the door and turned to Reid his anger melted way instantly.

"W-What did you just say?" Derek asked softly he had hoped he didn't hear what he thought he heard so he came back and sat down as Reid sunk down in his chair.

"I was raped" Reid repeated.

"What? When? How? And by whom?" Derek asked.

Reid took a deep breath and began the story he told Garcia last night "It happened in high school and collage. With two different guys. The first one came up to me and said that he had fallen in love with me and wanted too meet me in the locker room so we could talk and me being so trusting I agreed. I walked into the locker room and well he pinned me down on the bench he told me that he lied, but he wasn't going to let me go until he got what he wanted and so he raped me. I never told anyone so when I got to collage I tried to forget and I didn't think I actually succeeded until The same thing happened again! You would think I would have learned the first time, but I didn't! I ended up being raped by them both" Reid said as a tear escaped his eyes.

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing "And when you said you loved me all those memories came flooding back. They played me Derek and I was afraid to let that happen again" understanding finally showing on Derek's face. He got up and knelt down beside Reid taking his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Reid I'm so very sorry that happened!" Derek said softly "But you know that I would never ever hurt you!" Derek said softly stroking his cheek and wiping away the tear with his thumb he silently made a promise to find those two who had raped his boy and make them pay.

"I know and I made the biggest mistake of my life and I'm sooo sorry" Reid began sobbing once again Derek pulled him into a hug and held him.

"It's ok Reid-Spence! But you should know that I really really do love you" Derek stated.

"I know! I love you too! Please please please give me another chance" Reid begged he was afraid he would say no.

"Of course pretty boy! Now that I know the truth" Derek said with a smile he leaned in to kiss him, but stopped he had to make sure first "Is it ok if I kiss you?" Reid nodded and kiss they did.

It was wonderful the sparks flew behind his eyes as they deepened the kiss. Derek was gentle and sweet his kiss was so full of love and passion and Reid had to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke for air Derek rested his forehead against his and smiled lovingly into his eyes.

"Spence after everything you have just been through and went through I am more then willing to wait until your ready for anything further. Right now I'm just happy to have you" Derek said Reid nodded happily and relished in the feeling of finally being loved

Garcia watched in satisfaction that her two boys finally got with the program and got together as did the rest of the team she walked to her 'lair' with the knowledge that they would have a happy life together.

**END.**

**This is my second criminal minds fanfic the first one isn't done, but this just popped into my head. Hope you like.**


End file.
